


Take On Me

by Sylvarant



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War II (Marvel), Drama & Romance, Earth-616, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Guardians of the Galaxy Comics Vol. 3 (2013), Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Steve Rogers is Not Good Boy, IN SPACE!, LOVE Peter Quill, LOVE Tony Stark, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, New Family, No Friendly Carol Danvers, No Friendly Steve Rogers, One-Sided Relationship, POV Peter Quill, Peter Quill Feels, Please Don't kill Steve Rogers & Carol, Post-Civil War II, Protective Peter Quill, Reference to the comic, Relationship Problems, Sexo & Love, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvarant/pseuds/Sylvarant
Summary: Cuando Peter, recibe una llamada de Carol Danvers y Steve Rogers.Inmediatamente pensó que algo iba tremendamente mal pero fue cuando estos nombraron a Tony que Peter decidió volver cuanto antes a la tierra.Claro el espero encontrarse con  guerras y devastaciones. No a Steve y Carol pidiéndole que se llevara a Tony al espacio, bien lejos..Peter los amenazo entonces y se llevo a tony al espacio pero antes de marcharse juro nunca mas volver a la tierra.***Para el concurso de StarkQuill de la pagina Alls Tony para el alma. (Facebook) #EstrellasDeHierro #QuillStark #StarkQuillUniverso 616.





	1. Take on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Sylvarant.  
> Este es el primer Fic StarkQuill que publicare para el concurso #EstrellaDeHierro #QuillStark #StarkQuill de la pagina ALLS TONY PARA EL ALMA (FACEBOOK).
> 
> el fic esta ambientado en el universo 616 al comienzo de Civil War II , aunque cambie algunos eventos a mi conveniencia. quisiera explicar que la personalidad de Peter Quill es una mezcla de 616 -Guardianes de la galaxia vol. III y Peter Quill del MCU.
> 
> espero les guste la historia.

_**capitulo** _ ** _un_   _o_** ****

El remesón de la nave provocado por el descenso en la atmósfera terrestre le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Fue hace un día cuando su mente le atrapo en los profundos pensamientos y divagaciones que ahora le traían de regreso a la tierra, su viejo hogar.

La pequeña esfera azulada flotando ordenadamente en su sistema solar. Con una única y pálida luna dándole vueltas al rededor.

El era un hijo prodigo de la tierra pero la verdad nunca se hallo en ella. Incluso ahora no quería volver. Había vivido más en el espacio que en la superficie del continente Americano.

Ese era su hogar, entre las galaxias y el vació. Viajando de un lugar a otro, por la vieja luz de las inmensas y multicolores estrellas.

Peter, tomo firmemente los controles de la nave y se obligó a concentrarse cuando finalmente el cielo azul comenzaba a aparecer atrás de la Milano. Siempre fue un gran piloto pero hoy estaba distraído; Lejano y nostálgico. Aunque hoy también estaba un poco furioso.

Las circunstancias de su regreso no eran las mejores. Estaba confundido y molesto.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Hace un día atrás había recibido un comunicado. Una llamada de una amiga muy querida, la Capitana Marvel, al hablar había sido breve casi no explicando nada. Pero huso las palabras correctas para llamar la atención del guardián, un nombre en realidad uno muy conocido y que era de cierta forma una debilidad para Peter Quill.

Tony Stark.

El genio, el filántropo, hombre de hierro vengador y guardián de la galaxia honorario; Un amigo casi amante.

Peter le quería... y le amaba. Aun cuando este sentimiento solo era suyo y sin ser correspondido.

La Capitana le había pedido un favor que Peter estaba a punto de indagar cuando el Capitán America hiso presencia en la trasmisión.

 _"Por favor Star-Lord"_ era todo lo que había dicho y frunciendo el ceño acepto casi sin saber.

Peter esperaba que nada grave hubiera pasado. Él lo deseaba realmente y rogó intrínsicamente que no fuera Tony un causante de a lo que fuera que se encontraría en la tierra. No desconfiaba de Stark pero este era un genio y si había algo que Quill sabía bien de convivir con genios es que estos tienen algunos deslices.

Oh, así los llamaba Rocket al cometerlos.

" _vamos Tony, por favor... debe ser una equivocación."_

Penso en voz alta justo cuando la nave dejo de temblar para continuar su descenso a la superficie del continente suavemente. La nave se deslizo entre las blancas nubes para buscar su punto de aterrizaje. El enorme y recientemente construido Helicarriet de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Una enorme nave que flotantaba tranquilamente sobre el mar atlántico.

El hangar del S.H.I.E.L.D. apareció unos minutos después justo sobre el mar. Justo cuando un agente desconocido hizo contacto con la computadora de la nave, para darle permiso de aterrizar sobre una de las plataformas. Logro ver a ambos capitanes de pie esperándole en una linea y no se veían muy felices.. Pero tampoco se veían enojados.

Finalmente, la nave aterrizo frente a sus amigos dispuesto a oír toda la mierda que tuvieran que decirle y explicarle para convencerle de lo que fuera que debía hacer con Tony.

No hubo abrazos o apretones de manos cariñoso con dulces palabras de bienvenida. Solo un saludo fugaz de parte de Carol quien no perdió tiempo en comenzar a explicar. Fue choqueante y rápido al Principio. Cuando Carol duramente intento contener las lágrimas cuando explicó lo de Rhodey; máquina de guerra. Inhumanos y el Doctor Banner. Peter estaba batallando por entender todo a la vez, mientras se hacía una idea de que estaba haciendo el allí.

Era demasiada información y Quill había dejado de escuchar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

 _"Oh por dios, Tony. Donde estaba Tony._ _"_

Miro a su alrededor buscando con la mirada alguna pista del genio pero este no estaba por ninguna parte. Temia preguntar pero a la vez debia hacerlo antes que su mente le hiciera estragos.

-Necesitamos que te lleves a Tony al espacio- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Steve y asi Peter hubiera estado más aliviados si no fuera por el tono que el Capitán uso.

Probablemente el hijo americano no quiso sonar rudo pero lo hizo. Como si en vez de un favor estuviera dando una recomendacion que fácilmente sonaba a orden. Pero Peter podía equivocarse, por que este era Steve, el mejor amigo de Tony... ¿No? Era imposible que él Capitán intentara deshacerse de Tony al igual que Carol.

Eran sus amigos, sus compañeros; Vengadores.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Carol explicó antes todo referente al genio. Tony había secuestrado a un chico inhumano y ahora la reina de Attilan le había declarado la guerra. Los inhumanos querían la cabeza de Tony Stark en un plato y este a la vez, estaba dividiendo a los héroes para no aceptar el control del futuro que Carol y S.H.I.E.L.D. estaban instaurando. Pero nada más.

Stark no había matado a nadie y ni mucho menos crear algo que pusiera en peligro a la humanidad. El hombre solo estaba dolido. Dos de sus amigos habían muerto en menos de dos semanas; ambos asesinados. Peter comprendía que Tony estuviera furioso y devastado. Pero no comprendía porque Carol y Steve lo querían lejos.

"E _s por su seguridad"_  habían dicho pero Peter no se lo tragaba. No, ellos querían a Tony lejos por que este era un estorbo. Una idea que necesitan sacar fuera antes de crear problemas. De que Iron Man encabezara un grupo que no aceptara estas nuevas reformas. Tony podía traer la atención de otros héroes lo habia hecho antes y lo podria volver hacer. Pero nadie quería una nueva guerra civil.

No, si podian evitarla.

Ese era el problema, todo tenía un trasfondo estructurado que le daba forma ahora. No están preocupados por Tony, al fin este era todo un plan político.

Peter apretó sus manos sintiendo la indignación nacer en el fondo de su garganta, como si fuera una enfermedad envenenándole la sangre. Ya que despues de todo Peter no entendía ¿El Como podían?, eran sus amigos. Acaso no habia otra forma.

Steve era... El Capitán era alguien importante para Tony, como podía dispensar de el así. Este no era el Capitán américa, no el que conocía y admiraba.

Pero si no lo era ¿quien?

No importo porque al final este era una gota más al vaso de la poca tolerancia e resentimiento hacia Steven. A la forma en que este solía ocupar el mundo de Anthony.

No lo odiaba pero este le había quitado algo, a alguien muy querido. Aun cuando el y Tony no tuvieran nada escrito o formado.

\- Esta será la Última vez, Capitán- había dicho Quill, cuando finalmente soltó la frustración que llevaba dentro. Con un gesto airado apuntando con un dedo amenazador directo a la delgada nariz de Rogers. -Si lo dejas ir, Nunca más volveremos a la Tierra.-

Era una amenaza claro. El se llevaría a Tony como le pedian pero si lo hacia no le traería de regreso y esta era la unica oportunidad de Steve tendria de dudar.

El Capitán bajo la mirada al piso, por un instante se veía extremadamente exhausto y ahora con una pequeña aura melancólica que le cobro el brillo de los ojos.

Tristes "casi" como los de un cachorro.

Azules y afligidos. Aunque bajo ellos muy profundo había algo que Star-Lord no logro reconocer. Pero no le agradaba. Como si estuviera frente a un desconocido del cual se narraban historias que ahora no cabían al lugar. Como si fuera un farsante actuando como el Capitán America del cual Tony queria mas que a nada.

El Capitán acepto, Steve Rogers tambien...

Su rencor al heroe Americano estaba justificado claro. La última vez cuando Peter, se marchó al espacio con la frente en alto, una sonrisa tranquila sobre el rostro y el corazón roto.   
Se había dicho al subir a su nave que debía mirar hacia adelante, hacia las estrellas como siempre solía hacer, al universo entero hasta el fin de las galaxias y nunca volver a atrás. Pero se mintió a sí mismo, Por que aquel día se marchó dejando a un compañero atrás; A un amigo, A quien sin saberlo en ese entonces había comenzado a amar.

Peter se había enamorado. Pero fue cuando ya se había marchado y mucho después de eso, que se lo había notado. Cuando ya no le tenia cerca.

Su tiempo en el espacio con el hombre de hierro había sido asombroso y conocer al verdadero Tony mucho mas. Sin embargo el moreno había sido bastante franco la última vez...

_"Lo amo. Peter, lo he amado siempre"_

Había dicho esa vez y entonces fue suficiente como para que Peter diera la vuelta a la nave y regresara a Tony a la tierra.   
Con los vengadores y con Steve.

Quien en ese entonces no le recibió con los brazos abiertos ni con palabras amistosas pero tampoco se vio dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder a Tony otra vez. Peter recordaba con un sabor agrio ese día, Por que de alguna forma se gravo en la mente todas las palabras llenas de reproche que el Capitán América utilizo.

Como si le reprochara el hecho de abandonar a la tierra o a el.

Peter sabía que ambos tenían historia; errores y peleas. Que dejaron cicatrices profundas en sus corazones y mentes. Había una tensión siempre latente entre hombre de hierro y el capitán América después de la guerra civil.

Entre Tony y Steve.

Pero Quill, no se engañó así mismo al reconocer a un hombre celoso y despechado en el buen e honorable Capitán. Había amor allí, amor real. Peter podia verlo y no le agradaba.

Tony amaba Steve y este lo amaba a él también... Pero eran unos imbéciles y terminaban jodiendo cada oportunidad de estar juntos.

Era una constante y siempre solía terminar igual.

Aun así Peter soltó metafóricamente la mano de Tony, lo dejo libre de escoger y Tony eligió a Steve.

Había tomado la decisión de dejar a Stark hacer su voluntad. Como correspondía por que le quería y respetaba enserio. Pero Peter no pudo deshacerse del amor que le tenía. Por eso esta vez. Seria egoísta. Steve había tenido años para solucionar las cosas y Peter sabia por buenas fuentes que las cosas no habían sido así. Pero no pudo regresar por Tony aun cuando deseaba ser el príncipe azul que vendría a salvarlo. Aun cuando quisiera hacerlo Tenía que dejarlo solo.

Permitir que el genio resolviera por sí mismo los problemas.

Por eso no había regresado.

Pero, cuando Steve y Carol se comunicaron con él y le pidieron un favor. Peter no lo dudo en ningún momento. Al menos así podría ayudar en algo a Tony.

Claro no se espero esto.

Aun cuando no le gustaba que Steve y Carol dispusieran de Tony así. Apartándole tan fácilmente de donde debía estar. Stark, era un luchador, un hombre sumamente inteligente algo realmente malo debió de haber pasado para que le quisieran lejos.

El mensaje que había recibido fue breve.

Bien, fácil. Si no querían a Tony cerca. se lo llevaría lejos pero tampoco se los regresaría. el hombre de hierro; hombre e persona siempre seria recibido con los guardianes de la galaxia. Podría vivir en el espacio con una nueva vida.

 

*******

 

Era tan fácil decir que las cosas irían bien cuando el ambiente estaba tenso. Áspero e punzante de alguna forma metafórica.

Steve habia tocado el hombro de Tony e intento consolarlo, pero el hombre estaba destruido. Había marchas de lágrimas secas aun sobre sus mejillas, en el momento en que apareció frente a Peter. Sin ponerle mucha atención.

Seguramente ni siquiera le había notado aun.

Antes de entrar al despacho donde estaba esperando Tony. Carol le había explicado algo brevemente. el como ella había vivido todo ello.

La Capitana se abrazó así misma reprimiendo las lágrimas que seguramente aun soltaba en solitario. A Peter se le había hecho un hueco en el estómago porque él quería mucho a Carol. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos y si algo estaba afectando así a ella quien era una mujer extremadamente fuerte debía... "Tenía" que haber sido espantoso.

Rhoedy y Bruce habían muerto después de todo. Hubo un juicio y una reunión improvisada con los Iluminatis. Un nuevo inhumano llamado Ulises y Tony estaba renunciando a todo lo bueno que quedaba. O eso le hizo creer a Star-Lord.

Después de todo esta era la versión de la capitana.

No es que les creyera fielmente. Pero Tony parecía perder la batalla consigo mismo. Sintió la pena y sobre todo la rabia crecer en él. El jamas habría dejado a Tony volver, si es que esto era lo que había desencadenado.

Tony era feliz en el espacio, Tranquilo y más fluido con todo.

Él, era feliz con Tony en el espacio.

No es que Peter no fuera feliz en el espacio ahora, pero el genio siempre fue un buen compañero. habían vivido muchas cosas en seis meses. Cosas que Quill aun recordaba y extrañaba.

Aun cuando Gamora posiblemente siguiera ignorando a Tony.

Pero ahora que veía como Steve sujeto a moreno. Quien se balanceaba de una pierna a otra, medio perdido y al capitán persiguiéndole con la mirada al millonario repartiendo explicaciones rápidas para hacer entender que todo lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

Tony esquivaba y se negaba a entender pero allí estaba siempre ese sentimiento o esa voluntad que tenía de confiar ciegamente en Steve.

Peter apretó los puños porque él no lo hacía. El no creía en este hombre. No era el mismo capitán que una vez conoció e respeto, este hombre noble que siempre tenía la razón moral de todo y que le había arrebatado a Tony en la última ocasión.

Este hombre era ligeramente diferente. Por debajo de su sonrisa cálida y encantadora de siempre parecía ocultar algo. Como si en el fondo estaba feliz de hacerle esto a Tony. Pero Peter alejo de su mente este sentimiento, seguramente solo eran sus celos hablando.

Cuando el millonario finalmente accedió a marcharse. Se quedó sujeto a los brazos del capitán, porqué claro este no quería marcharse y esperaba cualquier palabra que Steve le dijera o le diera esperanzas de algo, pero este le aparto suavemente y tomo su maleta para subirla a la Milano y Stark se quedó allí mirándole con los ojos acuosos desesperados y casi traicionados al ver como el hombre que tanto amaba, estaba tan ansioso de que se marchara cuanto antes.

Peter se acercó a él y le abrazo los hombros para conducirlo a la nave, caminaron lentamente. Quill se despidió de Carol con un asentimiento fugaz pero para Steve no hubo nada. Aunque Tony no dejo de mirarle hasta que la compuerta de la nave se cerró tras ellos.

Peter había venido solo esta vez, los demás guardianes estaban de descansó en Knowhere. Todos ellos estaban bien de momento así que no era necesario marcharse tan rápido. Pero Quill quería irse ya. Lo más lejos posible. Dejo a Tony sentado en lo que se suponía era el comedor de la nave y el corrió después a los controles. Las pantallas se prendieron apenas el llego a ellas y se sentó en el mando principal no esperando nada más y dio arranque.

La nave se movió un poco al despegarse del piso. Giro para nivelarse un poco y también para ver a quienes les despedían.

Unos metros más abajo estaban ambos capitanes mirando hacia la nave; ambos se veían un poco lacios en sus lugares como si un gran peso se les hubiera quitado de encima, un peso o un vínculo necesario y que extrañarían profundamente aun cuando no lo estaban notando.

Pero las cosas eran como eran.

Todos habían tomados decisiones.

La nave se levantó un poco más y luego voló hacia el cielo.

El día estaba ligeramente avanzado si tardaban solo unos instantes más podrían haberse ido con el atardecer. Pero era mejor marcharse antes de arrepentirse. El día acabo para ellos cuando el milano finalmente alcanzo el espacio dejando la redonda esfera azul atrás. Unos minutos después cuando la Milano pasó más allá de la luna Quill soltó los controles. Se derritió un poco en su silla pensando en que hacer.

Pensó en los rostros de los dos amigos que acaba de dejar atrás. No logro ver sus rostros con definición al partir pero se imaginó que tal vez, ambos estarían tristes. al fin de cuentas Tony no volvería.

La galaxia estaba oscura cuando activo el desplazamiento galáctico, hubo un ligero zumbido y la nave se movió rápida atravesando un agujero. No quería ir a Knowhere aun. Por eso después de viente minutos la velocidad seso y la oscuridad se ilumino cerca de una bella nebulosa. la Milano se deslizo suavemente por la luz y se quedó allí. Siendo observadora del maravilloso escenario de luz multicolor.

Peter se levantó de la silla indeciso, tenía que ir con Tony lo sabía consolarlo y hablarle de lo que fuera si es que podía ayudarlo. Pero no sabía que decir o como iniciar la comunicación.

Se sorprendió cuando al bajar no encontró al genio donde lo había dejado. Un poco de pánico le invadió cuando no le vio en ninguna esquina. ¿Y si Tony se bajó de la nave antes de marcharse? No, eso era imposible aun que este era Tony. Corrió buscando por los camarotes y el corazón le latió irregular en el pecho cuando lo encontró recostado en lo que era la habitación de Grood y Rocket. Cuando Iron man se unió a los guardianes la primera vez era allí donde se ubicó al principio junto al otro genio aunque después este se mudó a la habitación de Quill, cuando ellos empezaron hacer más cercanos claro.

Tony no parecía dormir pero tampoco parecía que quería hablar. Peter se sentó a su lado y le palmeo la espalda suavemente y allí se quedó.

No se hablaron por un largo rato hasta que Tony se relajó más y se durmió. Peter se recostó también y se quedó allí pensando en que debía hacer de ahora en adelante.

No podría hacer esto solo, no sabría como.


	2. Keep me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> durante el trascurso de este capitulo pasara un año entero; donde Peter y Tony comenzaran a sanarse y enamorarse uno del otro. aunque Peter ya esta demasiado enamorado de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola panquesitos lamento llegar tan tarde con el cap dos... pero es que el cap tuve que reescribirlo entero, tuve que borrar escenas y agregar mas para compensar la historia. ademas de que este es el cap mas largo que he escrito en mi corta vida de fanficker. siendo el primer fic que publico con Lemon. siempre pensé que seria lemon Stony el primero no Starkquill asi que woo. 
> 
> antes de que comiencen a leer quiero que me disculpen por los errores gramaticales. esta vez mi beta no pudo ayudarme. de hecho mi beta no a leido el cap aun.
> 
> Vivaldi, si llegases a leer esto. quiero que sepas que me he esforzado mucho en este cap y que no me arrepiento de escribir porno Starkquill.

**_capitulo dos_ **

 

La enorme esfera color lila esmaltada en nácar se hizo presente en la lenta ruta del Milano cuando esta hacia una semana atrás había abandonado a knowhere para comenzar su viaje a Pilos. Rocket quien era el único despierto en la nave en estos momentos apago el desplazamiento de los motores para hacer comunicación con la bases del planeta que tenía en frente. Y no le hizo mucha gracia cuando quien estaba a cargo le dejo en espera.

Ellos habían salvado este planeta hace un tiempo. De una muy mal organizada invasión Crii pero aun así lo habían hecho y el mapache quería que al menos le hicieran el favor de atenderlos rápidamente.

Pilos era un planeta paraíso en el borde de la galaxia, les había tomado una semana completa llegar a ella incluso con el desplazamiento galáctico. Pero valía la pena si esto representaba las vacaciones que se merecían después de tantas aventuras.. Se quedarían unos días placidos siendo mimados por los Piloranos. Sí, es que estos le contestaban la llamada en algún momento.

-hay, Como tardan-. Grito frustrado Rocket despertando al hombre que dormía descuidado en la silla de atrás.

Peter despertó de golpe atragantándose con la saliva acumulada en su boca y maldijo la poca delicadeza del mapache. Quill se había dormido en el haciendo de atrás los últimos dos días, Principalmente por que Tony estaba usando su cama y como Peter era consciente de que debía darle su espacio al genio terrícola prefirió dormir en la cabina de mandos en vez de estar con la tentación; con Tony.

No quería sentirse aprovechado de la situación actual de su amigo, para hacer algún acercamiento de algún tipo. Aun cuando Tony le dijo que podían compartir cama sin ningún problema.

Oh, rayos Peter si quería... Pero no.

Rocket le miro intrigado, buscando alguna explicación de porqué su amigo llevaba cara de tonto es ese instante. Las cosas habían estado tensas y raras desde que Stark había vuelto al espacio con ellos, Peter estaba demasiado pegote al ingeniero aun cuando dijera que no era así y cuando finalmente Peter le daba su espacio al otro hombre parecía abatido por no ser de ayuda. 

Los días anteriores Stark, se la había pasado con Rocket reparando cosas juntas e conversando de los últimos acontecimientos; Rocket le había narrado sus últimas aventuras y Tony había relatado todo lo acontecido en Terra. Los demás guardianes aparecían de vez en cuando escuchando y narrando otras historias para entretenerse.

Rocket comprendida que el ingeniero estuviera resentido y triste de abandonar para siempre su hogar; al final los humanos siempre eran demasiado nostálgicos y apegados a su mundo. Lo que Rocket no comprendía era la actitud descorazonada de Quill.

-No entiendo y no me importa. Pero no deberías estar durmiendo en tu cama.-

-Tony está allí.. Debo darle su espacio.- respondió Peter como si nada mientras masajeaba su cuello entumido.

-Los Terranos son raros ¿cuál espacio? Si la última vez que Stark, estuvo con nosotros no dejabas de aparearte con él y ahora ya no.- menciono el mapache tecleando datos en la computadora y si Quill hubiera estando bebiendo agua la escupiría por la declaración del su compañero.

-No nos apareábamos... Bueno sí. Pero no lo hacíamos por todos lados.-

-Gracias a los celestiales que no.

Peter se masajeo el entrecejo y respondió con un suspiro frustrado.

-Mira, Tony está de luto por sus amigos. No puedo o debo intentar ¨unirnos¨ de esa forma cuando él esta auto-sanándose así mismo, no es correcto.

-¿Porque no?- Pregunto Drax, entrando junto a Nebula y Angela a la cabina.- Si algo me ha enseñado nuestra amistad, es que los humanos resuelven todos sus problemas con sexo y peleas.-

-Maldición chicos, es lo único que han aprendido de mí.

-SI.- corearon juntos los demás guardianes. Peter se levantó de su silla ofendido y salió de la cabina a paso pesado, mascullando e quejándose de lo desagradecidos que eran sus compañeros.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?- pregunto Gamora, entrando a la cabina con una botella de agua en la mano. No es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero Peter últimamente estaba bastante irritable.

-Quill, está molesto por que no puede copular con su pareja.- Respondió Nébula a su hermana y esta les miro con los ojos muy abiertos como si se hubiera perdido algo importante. 

Conque era eso. pero...

-¿Con Tony?- pregunto dudosa por qué no había nadie más en la nave aparte de ellos y Peter estaba demasiado pegote al genio desde que este se les unió nuevamente.

-El Hombre de Hierro, está de luto por sus hermanos de guerra caídos en batalla.- Respondió Angela con su seguridad Asgardiana cargada de acento.

Gamora, se quedó pensando seriamente.  

Parece que Quill le debía una gran explicación. Pero todas esas ideas se desvanecieron  cuando finalmente los Piloranos hicieron conexión con la nave y finalmente les permitieron la entrada.

-Ya era hora.- Grito el mapache.

*** * ***

 

La Milano descendió sin problemas por el cielo turquesa de Pilos y aterrizo en un puerto privado de la capital principal del planeta. Ya que primero que nada los Guardianes debían presentarse con la autoridad planetaria para pedir asilo por las vacaciones que iban a tomarse allí.

Fueron muy bien recibidos por los líderes del planeta quienes les permitieron quedarse cuanto tiempo quisieran para recuperar fuerzas a sus próximas batallas. Incluso prometieron darles un banquete esa noche para celebrar el regresos de los héroes que les habían ayudado.

Todo fue sumamente agradable durante el festejo, la comida y la entretención. Incluso Tony se divirtió durante el festejo.

Los Guardianes habían entado de acuerdo en pasar una semana completa para descansar lo necesario pero a la mañana siguiente uno de sus líderes mundiales. Les comunico que el escudo planetario seria cerrado por dos meses, sin dejar a nadie salir o entrar. Por lo que se tuvieron que resignarse a quedarse dicha cantidad de tiempo.

Al menos así descansarían hasta hartarse.

El primer mes en Pilos, fue tan tranquilo que el equipo estaba ya aburridos del descanso,  estaban por rogarles a los Piloranos que les dejaran ir. 

Pero Peter insistía en que debían estar más tiempo allí. Las primeras semanas cada uno se fue por su lado, Drax, Gamora, Nebula y Angela fueron de casería a unos bosques y luego de entrenamiento, mientras Rocket e Grood hacían las actualizaciones y compras para la nave; Peter tomo a Tony a regañadientes. Ya que el genio quería quedarse con Rocket para ayudar con la nave.

Pero Quill insistió demasiado y al final acepto ir con este, a donde quisiera.

Se habían ido a recorrer diferentes lugares del planeta, mientras Peter buscaba la forma de que Tony se distrajera lo suficiente como para volver a hacer el mismo de siempre o al menos el Tony que Star-lord conocía.

Su primer panorama fueron unas hermosas playas de agua cristalina, que a Tony le hizo recordar el trópico. Pero el moreno seguía taciturno por lo que Peter, opto por llevarlo a otro lugar. 

Sin embargo Tony seguía distante con él. Huyendo en pocas palabras de su mirada o de su proteccion.

Quill creía en sus sentimientos, en el cariño que había nacido hace tanto tiempo en su mente y que ahora estaba en todo su ser; El confiaba, él sabía que Tony sanaría algún día.

Pero, el deseaba... Necesitaba tener a Tony bien. 

Por eso, se pelearon cuando Quill sugirió ayuda profesional extraterrestre. La insistencia del guardián había llegado a un limite para el moreno, quien no acepto la ayuda. 

Ya sea por terquedad o la misma depresión que llevaba arrastrando desde salir de la tierra.

Se dijeron cosas feas, se sacaron verdades en cara y finalmente terminaron sin hablarse por dos semanas completas.

Allí Peter, vio que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. No podía obligar a Tony a sanar. 

Esta tenía que nuevamente hacerlo solo, sin su ayuda.

Dolió claro, cuando Quill se vio apartado nuevamente. Él amaba a Tony y en estos momentos no podía estas a su lado ayudando. el moreno no le quería cerca.

Fueron las dos primeras semanas más tensas que ambos tuvieron de vacaciones pero aun que no se notara Tony iba sanando lentamente, con pequeñas cosas cada día.

Peter, le estaba sacando a adelante aun cuando no fuera al ritmo que el Guardián quisiera.

Pero Quill no se había dado cuenta aun. Tal vez, era por que Peter ponía su necesidad por Tony sobre las necesidades del mismo moreno. 

Su deseo de que Stark sanara cuanto antes para estar con el. Era egoísta. 

Debía darse cuenta de ello o las cosas resultarían mas mal que bien.  
  
  


*** * ***

 

El brillante sol amarillo de pilos le recordaba a Tony al de la tierra. Pero sin duda no lo era, el sol de pilos no quema demasiado su piel y es una octava más pequeño que el de la tierra. Además el cielo estaba adornado con los bonitos patrones lilas del escudo planetario. Y la presencia de la pulverizada luna sobre el horizonte. Peter le había dicho que hace mucho tiempo esa luna colapso bajo un intento de invasión crii y que luego de ello el clima del planeta estuvo muchos años terriblemente mal. Orillando a los piloranos a querer abandonar su planta. Pero que al final estos lograron coexistir con su maltrecho mundo y que incluso después de tantos intentos de invasión crii el planeta se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte y más hermoso que antes.

Tony comparo esta historia con la de la tierra misma, eran muy parecidas después de todo. Sin embargo pilos había logrado algo que la tierra no.

Ese algo era mantener a su gente unida... Unida de una forma imposible de creer, pero era real.

_Tal vez la tierra algún día podría llegar a ser así. ¿Quien sabe? quizas Carol, podría lograrlo si es que ella terminaba teniendo razón sobre las predicciones del futuro o tal vez no._

Estaba deambulando por un campo de hierba alta. Una enorme pradera de color rosa crema y tan suave como el algodón. Era un día relativamente tranquilo, con el sol bien alto sobre el cielo y con esa suave brisa que le puso levemente nostálgico.

 _¨Steve¨._  Penso fugaz.

Sus días anteriores a este no fueron mucho mejores, mucho menos después de la pelea que el tubo con Quill. 

La primera semana después de ello termino deambulaba por la enorme casa donde ambos se habían quedado estancados, intentando recrear su armadura que había abandonado en la Tierra. Pero no estaba muy inspirado y terminaba haciendo cualquier cosa menos productiva.

Evitar al guardián era una de esas cosas.

Peter, solía arrastrarlo de un lado a otro antes de que se pelearan. Pero ahora apenas si se veían de vez en cuando en la casa donde se hospedaban... Quill, ahora estaba siendo más cuidadoso, dándole a Tony el espacio que necesitaba para replantearse las cosas; todas aquellas salidas habían sido muy divertidas. 

Pero... Aun así.

_¨Maldición, Peter.¨  ya ni siquiera quería pensar en la tierra._

Tony tenía que darle crédito a Peter, poco a poco se encontraba así mismo cada vez mejor.

Hoy salió por su propia voluntad de su cuarto y se fue a recorrer la pradera que estaba cercana. Era un campo blanco precioso que Tony había visto en las noches brillar como si fuera hierva fantasma.

Era un planeta hermoso y muy fresco; Era un paraíso.

Tony pronto se halló pensando en los últimos meses en cada suceso que había desencadenado en su segundo viaje al espacio.

En las personas que dejo atrás, sin siquiera despedirse.

En Steve...

 _¨Maldición, Steve._ ¨

No había querido pensar en el... Por qué era la parte más dolorosa de todas. Después de todo lo amaba.

Pero... Sus últimas semanas en la tierra con él, no le dejaron buenos recuerdos.. 

_Sus últimos años con el._

Extrañaba a todo el mundo; A su nuevo equipo de bebes Vengadores, Pepper, Mary Jane, Rhoedy  _(Ohh, no Rhoedy)_ , Parker quien ya era todo un hombre, Bruce... _Bruce_ , A Stephen, a todos sus amigos  _Carol... Hank._

_Hasta a Doom._

Sin embargo Tony, era consciente de que todos ellos seguían con sus vidas. Sin tener que preocuparse demasiado por él. 

Después de todo Tony Stark, se había ido al espacio. Por que la tierra ya no era importante para él.

_¨ellos, piensas que los abandone¨_

Tony casi podía oírlos diciendo lo decepcionados que estaban de su persona, aun cuando había toda una galaxia de distancia entre ellos. Por Dios Santo, ya no quería eso, gente juzgándolo; Dando miradas cargadas de reproches y moral que ni ellos mismos representaban.

_¨Duele... Estoy cansado¨_

Era agotador y Tony no podía vivir con ello. Su cabeza estaba adolorida, pulsaba y se sentía algo mareado. Su corazón se oprimía.

_¨No, yo no quiero¨_

El espacio era y siempre será maravilloso; los guardianes eran increíbles. Tony se preguntó internamente ¿si es que podía quedarse para siempre esta vez?

Tal vez, este podría ser su hogar.

Tal vez...

*** * * ***

 

Tony hizo un cambio después de ese día en la pradera alienígena. Busco a Peter y acepto que tal vez necesitaba ayuda profesional. Star-lord se quedó de piedra. con la boca abierta y con la botella de agua derramándose directo en sus pantalones. Porque como era posible que esto estuviera pasando. 

Bueno, no importaba eso... Tony estaba pidiéndole ayuda. 

Y él estaría feliz de ayudar.

El resto de los dos meses Tony conoció a un montón de alienígenas que le ayudaron... claro las cosas no fueron fáciles.

Peter y Tony terminaron llorando en mas de unas de las sesiones. Pero era necesario porque después de eso Stark se abrió finalmente con  Quill y el muro que se había levantado cayo definitivamente.

Y luego sin notarlo habían vuelto a ser cercanos. Amigos de momento, pero con algunas ventajas. Después de todo se tenían confianza pasada.

*** * * ***

 

Eran sus últimos días en Pilos, gracias a dios. Porque los dos meses en realidad fueron tres y medio.

Los guardianes ya estaban nerviosos para ese entonces y necesitaban acción pronto o terminarían matándose entre ellos.

Al final todos se habían reunido en el campo. Para tener todo listo y marcharse apenas los escudos planetarios se abrieran. Ambos humanos habían ido a dar su último paseo por la pradera llena de hierba blanca. Antes de que fueran arrastrados por los demás hacia la nave.

Tony se había sentado en una colina mientras el viento soplaba desde su espalda. Peter estiro sus brazos y se paró a su lado disfrutando de la fresca brisa del lugar.

-¿Es raro?- Pregunto Tony para sí mismo.

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Llevamos un poco más de Tres meses aquí. Y aun no nos han dicho porque se levantaron los escudos?- El genio levanto la mirada hacia el cielo turquesa, donde las blancas e esponjosas nubes se movían lentamente, admirando los patrones del escudo aun activado.- No hemos visto ningún intento de invasión, nada. Es sospechoso?

Peter desvió la vista hacia el cielo algo preocupado y luego hacia su compañero. Se aproximó a él y se le lanzo en sima aprovechando su distracción para robarle un beso.

Tony se espanto al principio, miro directamente a los ojos de Peter y se permitió ser besado por él. El guardián lentamente estaba tirando de el sobre la hierba y como esta era tan alta de algún momentos otro les cubrió. Tony se separó un poco del beso y acaricio el rostro de su amigo e admiro a detalle cada gesto dulce y nervioso que Peter le dio.

Peter, era un hombre valiente e seguro y verle de esta forma a Tony le hacía que su corazón se oprimiera.

Sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su nuca cuando reconoció la mirada que este hombre le estaba dando. Con un cariño que le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo. 

_No lo merecía. No merecía este cariño, a este sujeto._

Por qué Tony lo noto, el que Peter no quería seguir ese juego de antes. Cuando eran buenos folla amigos. Peter quería avanzar más aun y Tony lo supo la última vez y lo volvió a notar en ese momento. Pero él había sido malo con Peter.. Él se sintió malo. Pero no fue de mala intención él fue sincero la última vez, él amaba a Steve. Y establecer una relación con Peter le alejaría aún más de lo ya estaba de Steve. Y él no quería eso en ese entonces.

 Ahora... él no sabía. Después de todo, era muy pronto. ¿No?

Incluso cuando Tony se esforzó tanto en la tierra, para estar nuevamente cerca de Steve, las cosas no habían resultado.

Porque aveces no resultaba como debían.

Después de todo... El le rompió el corazón a Steve y este rompió el suyo.

_Mas de una vez..._

Eso fue pasado, él ahora tenía un presente y también un futuro.

Realmente quería quedarse con Peter en el espacio la última vez... sin embargo fue la culpa quien le hizo regresar a tierra.. Agradeció que Peter le dejara ir sin problemas en esa ocasión por que él estaba inestable y no sabría cómo habría tomado las cosas si Peter llegaba a negarse a dejarle ir.

Y esta vez allí estaba nuevamente en la misma posición de antes. Con este hombre tan encantador esperando por él y no se sentía bien.. No era digno. No después de posiblemente romperle el corazón. 

Quería que Peter le gritara, recriminara y le hiciera un sin fin de preguntas al respecto. Pero este estuvo callado todo el tiempo. 

Pero a su lado.

Tony, corrió su cuerpo por la hierba. Dejando que Peter le cubriera y se besaron suavemente otra vez.

_Gentilmente._

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que dejaron por última vez la tierra. Y Tony recién estaba abandonando la idea de volver. 

Peter, siempre estuvo presente al igual que el equipo pero Tony debía resolver esto solo. Ahora parecía estar superando las cosas.

Él podía iniciar de nuevo. Se había esforzado mucho en la tierra por años. Había sido difícil y Tony nunca había llorado hasta que las cosas no pudieron más. Hasta que su vida toco el límite.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido en la tierra. A Tony se le obligo a tomar la oportunidad de irse, dejar todo ese esfuerzo atrás como si no hubiera valido la pena.

Como si al final no hubiera hecho nada. Como si no fuera digno de volver.

-Deja de torturarte, yo sé lo que estás pensando.- Tony miro impresionado a Quill quien le miraba intensamente. Sin pistas de donde se había marchado su faceta nerviosa de hace un momento.- ¿Dime, es que tú?¿ quieres volver?-

Tony no respondió. No sabía qué hacer.. Solo desvió la mirada indeciso y se abrazó al toso de Peter.

-No, creo que ya no.

-Nunca lo hablamos... De nosotros después de todo lo que a pasado- menciono Tony, cambiando el tema a algo que debían resolver en este momento.

-No es necesario que te esfuerces en ello ahora-

-No quiero ser tu novio...-

 _¨oh mierda eso dolió¨_ pensó Peter.

-No después de que te rompí el corazón en la tierra.

-Si bueno... Espera ¿Tu lo sabias?-. Mintió.

-Me lo acabas de confirmar.- Peter hizo un puchero frustrado. Maldito el mismo y su para nada secreta admiración por este hombre.

-Lo siento.- dijo nuevamente Tony

-No, claro que no - Rio nervioso sin darle importancia. Pero, rayos eso dolía.

-Aun así, lo siento.- Dijo Tony, era claro que Peter mentía pero a la vez lo hacía para no hacer a Tony más culpable. Aun así Tony se sintió mal.- lo único que has hecho por mí es estar siempre allí para mí y mira cómo te lo agradezco.

-Tony, no voy a obligarte a nada. Solo espero que te tomes este tiempo, como un descanso que necesitabas... Luego, si tú quieres y cuando estés bien. Tal vez podrás volver a la tierra.-

_No, no quería que eso sucediera. No cuando finalmente estaban reconstruyendo las cosas._

-Si, lo sé.. Tienes razón.- Tony se sacudió un poco y atrajo a Peter mas cerca de el.- Me eh esforzado mucho en la tierra y siempre me he equivocado en todo. Puede que Carol tenga todo bajo control después de todo.

Un mal sabor de boca invadió a Peter, agrio y pastoso por el recuerdo de quienes dejaron atrás. .Quill no pensaba eso de Tony de todos modos... 

Sin embargo el tampoco estuvo muy presente que digamos.

\- Si bueno,  Carol no ha tenido problemas.. No se ha comunicado con nosotros.-

-Si tal vez debería relajarme.. Después de todo estamos muy lejos... Ademas esta vez quiero quedarme.- Peter no dijo nada pero sonrió y beso a Tony de nuevo y luego se apartó para quedarse acostado de espaldas sobre la hierba y observar el cielo tranquilamente junta a la persona que amaba.

Ambos se merecían esta tranquilidad, las cosas no serían fáciles incluso después de esta conversación pero estarían juntos ya sea como amigos o como cualquier cosa.

*** * * * * ***

 

Dejar Pilos, fue como soltar un suspiro contenido. 

Todos los guardianes subieron a la nave con demasiada prisa. Tomando sus puestos con la impaciencia de que los motores de la Milano comenzaran a rugir y se abriera camino, una vez por todas por el cielo del planeta y se perdiera lejos, hacia las estrellas.

volver a ver el negro horizonte bañado de estrellas fue demasiado alivio. estaban acostumbrados a ser errantes del universo, de aventura en aventura y  haberse quedado tiempo en un lugar fue casi frustrarte. 

Ademas, el espacio era demasiado hermoso. Extenso e infinito, como para quedarse estancado en un planeta. 

El universo prometía ser parte de las grandes ligas. 

Ellos eran aventureros, vagabundos y en gran parte héroes justicieros. No tardaron mas de dos días tranquilos en el espacio, antes de meterse en problemas. Alejándose aun mas de las zonas principales de la galaxia para atrapar a algún contrabandistas, haciendo sus sucios tratos en la lejanía de toda confederación galáctica o de las legislaciones de los Nova-Prime. 

Meterse en problemas era una rutina semanal de parte de ellos y bajo su buen juicio Tony, se encontró cada vez mas acostumbrado a las aventuras.

Los guardianes eran sorprendente mente buenos metiéndose en grandes líos sin pedir nada, ni gloria o recompensa; héroes en todo el sentido de la palabra. 

Aunque habían ocasiones en que no actuaban del todo bien. Como cuando llegaron a un planeta llamado RD128K, donde destrozaron sin querer un gremio de caza recompensas y tuvieron que huir con lo puesto; Fueron perseguidos por meses hasta que un día en un mercado lunar fueron alcanzados.

El malnacido que les había dado alcance. Cometió el gran error, mortal y estúpido de raptarse a Tony en plena cita romántica con Peter. 

_Maldito, hijo de puta._

En ese entonces habían pasado seis meses desde que Tony estaba con ellos nuevamente. 

Peter estaba mas que feliz con ello, ya que después de tanto intentarlo. El genio había aceptado ser mas que amigos.

Aun no eran novios o algo parecido a la palabra. pero eran pareja una que estaba realizándose lentamente. 

Por eso el imbécil que se llevo al genio moriría horriblemente.  

No habría piedad para el, no cuando Tony fue secuestrado  delante de las narices de Peter Quill justo cuando ambos estaban en un romántico picnic con un motel convenientemente cerca. 

Los celestiales amparen al desgraciado que hozo meterse con la pareja ¨casi formal¨de Star-Lord; Líder de los Guardianes de la galaxia, Príncipe de Spartaxiano y próximo genocida espacial. si no le devolvían a Tony.

Toda la misión de salvar a Tony fue un chiste cliché. 

Ya que por azares de la vida el genio Terrano había terminado siendo vendido a un burdel de alta calidad. Uno donde Peter Quill no tenia el renombre para entrar...

_Pero si, Peter era Star-Lord, Principe de Spartax. Heroe galáctico; como era posible que no pudiera entrar a rescatar a su propia pareja.. Tony prácticamente ya era el consorte real del príncipe..._

Lo irónico de la vida o de la galaxia en si, es que Gamora y Angela si tenían el derecho de entrar al burdel.

_Porque una era la mujer mas letal de la galaxia y la otra la primogénita de Odin de Asgard e Peter al parecer no era nadie._

A si que quienes al final terminaron salvando a Tony fueron ellas...

*** * * * * ***

 

Luego de esos primeros siete desastrosos y chistosos meses; De aventura en aventura. Las cosas terminaron mucho mejores.

Había pasado un poco mas de un año desde que Iron Man estaba con ellos. 

Peter y Tony ya eran pareja oficial... No porque ellos le pusieran nombre a su relación. Si no por que un día de la nada el Equipo los comenzó a llamar así y bueno se quedo.

los días se habían tornado normales, cálidos y hogareños.

Cuando peter despertaba no lo hacia solo. Tony siempre estaba allí durmiendo a su lado; Entre sus brazos o al revés. 

*** * * * ***

 

Un día después de un año tres meses desde su ultima vez en la tierra cuando Peter juro llevarse a Tony para siempre y no regresar jamas.

Peter había abierto los ojos, despertándose de un profundo sueño, encontrándose con su nueva vida durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado; a Tony.

Tony dormía de espaldas, con la cabeza ladeada hacia su costado. suspirando pesadamente sin llegar a roncar..

_Su nueva vida._

La mejilla de Peter  se froto suave contra el cuello del hombre que tenía a su lado respirando tranquilamente aun en sueños.

El aroma de su amante era un aroma ligeramente metálico y dulce era la marca personal de Tony y el del nuevo jabón alienígeno que todos estaban usando en la nave. Pero le encantaba era sumamente cálido no solo su piel o su olor en sí, su presencia.

Peter se movió despacio, preguntándose si podría despertarlo para besarle nuevamente. Después de todo quería estar más cerca de él.

Se levantó suavemente y se colocó sobre el durmiente cuerpo del ingeniero. Colocando un suave beso en su mandíbula antes de deslizarse más sobre Tony y con su mano libre tomar el pene laxo y frotarlo lentamente.

Tony soltó un suspiro y se retorció bajo el toque de Peter, asustando poco a poco el sueño que aún le embargaba.

El intimo toque y los gentiles besos en su cuello se sentían muy bien; Tony entreabrió sus azules ojos y miro segado a Peter cuando este le dedico la misma mirada llena de amor de siempre y sin palabras más que uno que otro jadeo se dejó llevar.   
Tony estaba aprendiendo a dejarse llevar por este amor. Por Peter y su vida que cada vez encajaba más con la suya propia.

Quill sonrió reconociendo su mirada y apretó su agarre para hacerlo más rápido y apretado. Tony se quejó y luego genio disfrutando de la atención y cerró los ojos mientras exponía su cuello para Peter. Quien gustoso lo tomo para morderlo y lamerlo cuanto antes. Poniendo la piel roja bajo el paso de su lengua.

Tal vez después luciría una bonita marca echa por él.

Las piernas de Tony comenzaron a moverse y Peter tomo su parte entre ellas, moviendo sus caderas en lentos círculos buscando con su endurecido miembro la piel rozada entre las piernas de su pareja.

Tony anclo sus piernas sobre sus glúteos rosando la suave piel interna de sus muslos para llegar a la cintura del guardián donde se apretaron y atrajeron a Peter más cerca.   
Gruño, porque cada vez esto se volvía más excitante.

Quill deslizo su mano libre para buscar apoyo bajo la nuca del hombre y busco con su boca los entreabiertos labios de este. Besando y mordiendo cada espacio libre.

Se separó un instante de ello solo para pasar una obscena lamida por toda la extensión de la mejilla de su hombre. Y volvió a besarle sin permitirse abandonarle prontamente.

Tony le recibió con cada beso caliente en su repertorio y le entrego toda su experiencia fogosa que su lengua podía hacer dentro de la boca ajena.

Era turno de Peter para jadear y mecer sus caderas en busca de más roses. Mientras Tony acariciaba su cabello despeinándolo y jalando. Arañando sus hombros o moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba esperando que Peter se aventurar de una vez por todas dentro de él.

Habían aprendido a reencontrase de esa forma nuevamente, olvidando los juegos y uniéndose de una vez por todas como ambos esperaban.   
Reconociéndose nuevamente...

Peter roso la piel suave y lisa de su la entrada, del musculo que se contraía y relajaba al sentirle tan cerca. Tony ladeo su rostro alejándose del beso que Peter continuo sobre sus mejillas.

Stark le baño con su azulina mirada llena de lujuria y algo más en ella comenzó a brillar.

Peter lo vio e reconoció; allí con sus rostros tan próximos con los movimientos aun activos entre sus piernas.. Allí donde no podrían dejar de tocarse.

No se hablaban, en el año que ya llevaban juntos habían aprendido a comunicarse con las miradas; de azul a azul.

Tony había prendido también cosas, a quererle y aunque no lo dijera aun a amarle.

Enamorarse lentamente de este hombre que le estaba entregando su mundo; no, su espacio la galaxia si era necesario.

Stark se estaba entregando a él. A su cuidado y Peter estaba tan feliz que pensaba egoístamente en llevárselo aún más lejos de lo que ya estaban de la tierra.

Porque jamás podría dejar de amarle.

Peter trago la emoción que invadió su garganta y acorto otra vez en espacio entre sus bocas. Y sin notarlo había empezado a deslizarse dentro de Tony. Lento muy lento.

Hasta que ambos fueron conscientes de que ya se habían unido. Recibiendo el escalofrió de excitación entre sus miembros.

Peter estaba humedeciendo la cavidad de Tony con su pre seminal, deslizando dentro del tan lento y seguro que Peter estaba por explotar. Necesitaba estar más dentro, ir más rápido y gritar entre besos.

Hacer al ingeniero jadear y que le besara con todo.

Que ambos terminaran uno al lado del otro satisfechos y acaramelados.   
Ya no pudo más, eran muchos sus pensamientos. Peter comenzó a jadear cada vez que entraba y salía de Tony con más fuerza, cada vez más rápido. El ingeniero abrazándose a él. Mientras su boca de habría con los jadeos propios que en vano intentaba acallar.

Tenían sus cabezas una al lado de la otro apretándose entre ellas con sus bocas rugiendo sobre el oído del otro. Mientras las penetraciones de Peter iban cada vez más rápido; más profundo.

Rosándose calientemente.

Tony salto se apretó cuando Peter encontró su punto y su musculo lo hiso tan fuerte que Peter soltó un fuerte gemido extasiado ligeramente lastimero. Tony se disculpó pero sus palabras se ahogaron cuando Peter contraataco su punto sin darle tregua. Dándole de distintas maneras que Tony se perdió en el placer junto Peter. Estaban disfrutándose, juntos sin dejar espacios para nadie entre ellos.

Tony finalmente exploto entre ellos, atragantándose con los gritos de su orgasmo un poco antes de que Peter se dejara venir dentro de él sacudiéndose y apretándose más a él.   
Necesitaban respirar pero aun así no se separaron de su abrazo, porque una vez lejano a su placer debían volver a tocarse.. Besarse y compartir este momento tan íntimo, tan suyo.   
Era perezoso y ninguno se separó del otro o intento levantarse en lo absoluto, acariciándose y hablándose en susurros como si tuvieran miedo de que alguien escuchara sus secretos.   
Se rieron entre besos y se burlaron uno del otro después.. Rodando entre la cama cambiando de posición. Tony empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Peter quien se desplomo de cara en las sabanas intentando zafarse de la tortura que Tony le infringía.   
Stark estaba de horcajadas sobre él, sentado cómodamente sobre los glúteos de Peter mientras hacía retorcerse a cosquillas a Peter.   
Era entretenido y Peter se estaba ahogando con su risa. Desnudos; justo cuando Nebula abrió la puerta para entrar y quedarse con la boca abierta con tal vista.

Tony se quedó de piedra y Peter quiso decir algo pero se atraganto y comenzó a toser rasposo justo cuando la chica se dio vuelta avergonzada y abandono la habitación explicándose con un poco de dificultad.

-Llegamos a Knockwere y hay una tal capitana Marvel pidiendo permiso de abordar- Peter dejo de toser y miro preocupado a Tony quien le devolvió algo angustiado la mirada a Quill.

Peter Quill no era clarividente pero en ese momento le invadió el temor y la angustia. Muy dentro del sabia o sospechaba que algo no iba bien.   
Algo en la tierra no iba bien... y él no quería volver. No ahora que finalmente Tony había sanado. No cuando eran uno del otro.

Tony se levantó estirando las piernas para ponerse de pie y volver a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Peter se abrazó a él por la espalda y le pregunto si estaba bien.

El respondió que estaba bien... y miro por distraído por la ventana de la habitación de ambos. Quill no le creyó pero no dijo nada más acomodando su barbilla sobre el hombro de su pareja. Mirando hacia donde este miraba. A la ventana. Hacia el espacio.

Afuera de la nave el espacio era extenso y rodeado de brillantes luces multicolores de las nebulosas. Lejanas y cercanas estrellas titilando por el tiempo y la distancia. Era una luz remota pero está siempre estaba allí. Aun cuando la estrella de la que provino ya no seguía viva.

La luz continúo existiendo y se negaba a ser olvidada.

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo.. ¿les gusto? ¿que piensan del porno? esta es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon.. tengan me piedad. T.T 
> 
> ademas este capitulo costo mucho escribirlo ya que durante todo este cap pasa mas de un año para Tony y Peter en el espacio. por lo que de vi simplificar todas las cosas.
> 
> debi borrar una bonita escena donde le Drax le hace un funeral a Hulk y War Machine, para hacer sentir mejor a Tony.  
> Estaba muy bonita.. pero lamentablemente la escena no cabía en ningun lugar del cap. Snif*
> 
> una cosa mas ¿que piensan que paso con Carol? ¿como afectara esto al Starkquill?


	3. Take Me On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡HAN PASADO 84 AÑOS!!    OK. NOO.
> 
> Capitulo tres finalmente... mas de 7000 palabras. cada vez me supero mas. PERO tarde, lo se.. tarde mucho.
> 
> La inspiración no llegaba Panqueques... No me odien y no me odien cuando lean esto.
> 
>  El primer titulo que le iba poner a este Fic. era ¨Be Alright¨ y Originalmente estaba hecho para ser de MCU y seria un Post-Civil War. Pero después me dije que no. ya estaba planeando poner a Steve como antagonista. hacerlo en el Mcu seria mucho hasta para mi y no quería que odiaran a Steve. (Aunque este fuera el villano)
> 
> entonces se me prendió el foco cuando me lei ¨Civil war ii¨ y me dije. Hey nunca has escrito sobre el amado 616. pero faltaba inspiración.. me puse a escuchar música. últimamente me esta gustando mucho el Rock y asi es cuando me puse a escuchar A.HA TAKE ON ME. y la inspiración llego. eso fue en invierno jajaj ya es casi verano y recién pude terminar.

 

*******

 

( **Pov Carol** ) 

  
Había tardado semanas en llegar a Knowhere. Valiéndose de su propio poder y la ayuda del revivido Nick Fury. Para que ella y sus compañeros los Alpha Fighter, llegaran finalmente a la cercenada cabeza del celestial. 

Pero incluso al llegar las cosas no fueron como esperaba; nadie sabía nada de los guardianes de la galaxia. Cosmos había ladrado en su aun pulido asentó Ruso. Algo sobre Star-lord llevándose a su tripulación por un viaje muy largo... Muy distante y desde entonces nadie sabía algo sobre ellos. 

Carol, había entrado en pánico entonces. Por qué estaba atrapada en el espacio sin saber que hacer o como poder ayudar a su planeta. 

_¨oh dios santo, que podría hacer ella ahora¨_

Ella y los exiliados no podrían contra el Imperio que se había instaurado entre traidores para acorralar a la tierra y sumirla a su voluntad. 

_¨Steve Rogers¨_

Ella debió de haber sospechado; debió de haber visto las pistas.  
La tierra, estaba en demasiada calma desde los resultados desde la guerra civil. La segunda guerra civil. 

Ella debió de haber confiado en la visión de Ulises sobre el posible asesinato de Steve Rogers.  
Ella debió haber escuchado a Sam Wilson. 

Había cometidos grandes imprudencias... Errores. 

Pero todos estaban segados por la idolatría al siempre moral icono americano. Sin notar o sin ver como este desde los principios había sido un traidor. 

Nadie sospecho e ilusa fue ella misma, quien al ayudarlo creo tanto caos. 

Había trascurrido un mes donde ella y los demás ¨Pesos Pesados de la Caballería¨ se quedaron fuera de la tierra. Habitando la casa central de los Alpha Fighter o moviéndose de planeta en planeta para buscar ayuda; alguna pista sobre los guardianes de la galaxia sin embargo nadie pudo ayudarles. 

Ni el coleccionista, Los Nova Prime o el mismísimo Emperador de Spatax sabía algo sobre los guardianes. 

Carol tuvo que volver a Knowhere, con las manos vacías, el corazón y los nervios destrozados al borde del colapso. Algunos de sus compañeros volvieron al satélite que orbitaba la tierra para vigilar cualquier cambio en el escudo, ellos prometieron mantener contacto diario con ella.  Pero en nada alivio el estrés de Carol.  
Ya que el escudo jamás flaqueo. 

Hydra, estaba haciendo de las suyas y ellos solo podrían estar en el espacio impotentes, francamente no haciendo nada. 

Carol se sentó en una esquina del transportador mientras Fury se paseaba de un lado a otro tan serio que ella pensó que el hombre estaba seguramente pensando en algún plan.  
Ella deseaba que así fuera. Por qué en estos momentos ella no podía pensar en nada. 

-¨Guardianes de la galaxia, estar llegando en estos momento a Knowhere.¨ Escucho la sombra telepática de Cosmos apareciendo frente a ella. Y Carol se levantó tan rápido que la vista se le ennegreció un momento. 

_¨Ellos están aquí, finalmente.¨_

-Debemos comunicarnos con ellos de inmediato.- Dijo Fury pero Carol ya estaba frente al comunicador llamando. 

Rocket apareció en la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y la altanera voz quejumbrosa de siempre, saludando como si nada hubiera pasado hace un año atrás; Carol sintió el momento exacto en que su  corazón comenzó a latirle desesperado y sin controlarse más se puso a llorar.   
  


* ***** * 

Su acelerado corazón se hiso añicos, en su oprimido pecho cuando la nave de los Guardianes de la galaxia, abrió sus puertas para ella una vez más. Se sintió enferma y débil por que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.  

Lo que iba a pedir, después de todo lo que había hecho.  

No podía hacer esto... Ella no podía mirar a Tony a la cara en estos momentos.  
No después de obligar al hombre a abandonar la tierra, por qué estaba sembrando semillas de duda en el trabajo que ella y Rhodey estaban instaurando... 

 _¨Rhodey_. _¨_

El y ella tenían un sueño. El mismo que con su necedad estrello contra el suelo. Hasta hacerlo añicos. 

Las cosas no debían resultar como lo hicieron. 

_¨No estaba planeado de esa forma.¨_

Sin embargo Carol no se arrepiente de hacer su trabajo; de proteger a la gente y al mundo.  
Ella no estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero si se arrepiente de cómo se desenvolvieron las cosas. En la forma bruta, con la que quiso actuar cuando quiso tratar su dolor con trabajo. 

_¨Ella no estaba tomando bien el luto.¨_

En ese entonces ella no había lamentado mandar a Iron man, lo más lejos posible... Tony.   
Pero ahora estaba tan ansiosa; deprimida y desesperada. Rhodey estaría decepcionado de ella.  
Era lo más seguro, después de todo Rhodey amaba como a su propio hermano a Tony y ella lo  había exilio de la tierra. Solo por el hecho de que este le estorbaba.  

_¨Ella no podía lidiar con su luto, mucho menos podría liar con el de Tony. Menos si este estaba tomando mal las cosas.¨_

En mejores tiempos Steve también le hubiera recriminado sus acciones pero esta vez el Capitán América no era quien solía ser; Un héroe vuelto villano. Un hombre calculador y estratégico sin sentimentalismo ni moral humana. Lleno de sed de control y poder. 

Y en estos momentos estaba en la desprotegida tierra reinando. 

Carol necesitaba que la Caballería Pesada, volviera a la tierra porque eran los únicos que podrían detener a Hydra. A Rogers.  

Ella quería que los guardianes también volvieran a la batalla sobre todo con Tony. Por qué Stark era el único que tal vez... Si es que aún había esperanzas para Steve. Podrían salvar al Capitán América, el único que sabría si este era o no el verdadero Steve Rogers. 

Carol, deseo que Tony fuera capaz de hacer tal hazaña. Por qué cuando ellos volvieran a la tierra y este no era su  Steve, el verdadero Steve. Entonces ella lo mataría sin dudarlo. 

No tendría piedad. 

-¿Entremos? - Había dicho Fury a su espalda, Carol no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo ella se había quedado inmóvil frente a las puertas abiertas de La Milano. Nadie había bajado de la nave para recibirlos pero Carol ya se lo esperaba. 

Ella y Fury entraron entonces. 

La nave por dentro era diferente desde que ella estaba con los Guardianes; ligeramente más grande y más cálida. Hogareña. Camino lentamente hasta la sala de controles, ella sabía que todos estaban allí esperándole. Se equivocó. Por qué todos los Guardianes estaban en sentados en silencio incomodo en la cocina. 

Carol se atoro con el nudo que llevaba en la garganta. Cuando vio a Tony apoyado en la pared más lejana a la entrada. Casi escondido tras el cuerpo de un muy serio e reacio Peter, quien estaba parado para hacer de barrera al hombre de hierro. 

Tony no la miro a la cara, él estaba con la vista baja mirando directo al piso o a las botas de Star-lord. Sin tener la necesidad de reparar en la presencia de la capitana. 

_¨Carol olvido como hablar entonces.¨_

Los Guardianes intercalaron miradas estañados poniéndose de acuerdo entre ellos para preguntar. Eso hasta que  Ángela hablo primero con su voz impostada digna de la verdadera heredera de Asgard. 

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Para que la protectora de la tierra este tan lejos de su hogar? 

Carol se obligó a tragar el nudo de su garganta e intento hablar lo más firme posible. Mientras miraba a Peter a los ojos y de vez en cuando a Tony. Vigilando las reacciones de este. 

-Hydra se ha tomado la tierra, fuimos traicionados por amigos muy cercanos, hace un mes perdimos el control en la Tierra, hemos perdimos a varios compañeros, no podemos volver por que la Tierra está rodeada por el escudo intergaláctico, Nos quedamos a fuera y necesitamos su ayuda Guardianes por favor... Tony, necesitamos volver. 

El moreno levanto la vista pero no la sostuvo en ella cuando Peter tomo el habla. 

-Pensábamos, que después de todo lo acontecido estabas bastante preparada para algo así, que paso con tu chico inhumano no lo vio venir... 

-Ulises se fue de nuestra realidad.- Respondió suave Carol desviando la mirada lo más lejos de Peter y de Tony. 

-¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Gamora. 

\- Al término de la segunda guerra civil... –Carol, respondió avergonzada. Ella siempre supo que tendría que dar explicaciones, cuando se reencontrara con los Guardianes. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Tony levanto la vista nuevamente intranquila, ¿Que quería decir Carol con la segunda guerra civil? ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? 

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Tony, Carol se sobo los brazos y miro a Fury quien estaba impasible, serio y callado. Esperando que Carol continuara, después de todo ese era el problema de la Capitana. 

-Luego de que te marcharas... 

\- Él no se marchó. Tú lo obligaste a irse.- Escupió con creciente rabia Peter siendo inmediatamente alcanzado por Tony. 

-Peter.- Llamo Tony para impedir que este se exaltara. 

-Lo sé... las cosas no resultaron muy bien después de que te dejamos ir. Todo fue una estrategia. Te queríamos lejos Tony.- Hizo una pausa seca. Carol bajo la cabeza penitente, no atreviéndose a mirar a nadie, el corazón de la capitana se subió a su garganta nuevamente y desde allí comenzó lentamente a estrangularla, volviéndola una vez más débil. Cuando esta volvió a hablar todas sus palabras sonaron estranguladas.- Yo y Steve. No queríamos que te interpusieras en nuestros planes.- 

Tony frunció el ceño herido y Peter le dio alcance rápidamente. Apresando una mano del genio con un apretón recio y luego rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda; Tony no tembló más. Él no lo volvería a hacer.   

Peter ya sabía de esto, del plan de Carol y Rogers. Lo había imaginado cuando saco a Tony de la tierra. Pero el moreno no lo sabía, no era necesario que lo supiera.

No necesitaba saberlo. 

Una ligera bruma de incomodidad llego con el silencio de Carol, se ahogaron todas las voces y antes de que cualquiera rompiera el silencio. La capitana hablo.

Y lo que dijo. No fue nada más que la verdad.   

Ella no iba a mentir. No a ellos.   
  


* ***** * 

Había sido un tiempo después de la partida de Tony. El desencadenante ocurrió con el arresto injusto a una bancaria que la mismísima Carol efectuó. Un aviso de bomba y terrorismo. Que para muy pesar de quienes querían cambiar el futuro, no fue nada más falso. 

La bomba nunca detono porque no había bomba alguna. Pero Carol no se había detenido allí.  
Se había negado renuentemente a creer que Ulises se equivocaba. De que había un grado de improbabilidad en sus visiones o al menos la pequeña duda en sus actos.

Pero Carol se equivocó. Ella podía arreglar eso. 

Fue el Capitán américa quien se alzó sobre su visión. No Steve; Sam.

Sam Wilson se levantó desde el público de súper héroes y le dijo sin miedo, ni dudas o vacilación. 

¨No, Carol.¨ Retumbo en sus oídos y en el de los demás. Se había hecho el silencio, todo el mundo se había mirado sin saber que decir o hacer. Ella intento preguntar. 

¨Es algo en lo que no puedo creer.¨ Volvió a decir Sam. Carol sintió que desde allí las cosas comenzaban a desmoronase, en su interior lo supo. Ella busco con la mirada a Steve Rogers.

El confiaba en ella. Pero este no estaba allí. 

Sam se fue entonces y con él se fueron varios más. 

Luke Cage, ni si quiera la miro cuando se encontraron en Harem.

Dr. Strange, no contesto sus llamadas. 

Clint se fue. 

Kamala, la miro con ojos llorosos y de dio la espalda.

Y cuando regresaron no fue para ayudarla, tampoco fue porque había que salvar al mundo. Fue para retarla a ella. 

Porque ella era el enemigo en común ahora. Ella era quien se había equivocado ante los ojos de todos y lo peor es que ella sentía que había fallado, aun creía en sus ideales y nadie parecía apoyarla ahora. 

Todos se habían dividido y escogido bandos como si esto fuera nuevamente una guerra civil.

Lo era. Pero eso Carol no lo sabría hasta que las cosas fueron demasiado mal. Capitán américa Sam Wilson se levantó contra ella y su sueño. 

Fue casi una carnicería. Hasta que Ulises se alzó sobre el mundo con sus lenguas de poder blanco y las visiones cubrieron al mundo con todos los posibles finales. Antes de desaparecer.

Y al final Tony Stark tenía razón. Pero el ya no estaba. Para decir. 

_¨Te lo dije.¨_

Fueron unos cuantos meses de calma después. Unos muy silenciosos. Hasta que finalmente todo se unieron para combatir contra el ejército de invasión chitauri. Casi todo volvió a hacer como antes. Pero entonces el escudo no se retiró y Steve llamo para burlarse de ella.

Pero ya no era Capitán América; era Hydra. Siempre bajo sus narices. 

Lo primero que le vino al comienzo, fue una distintiva clase de pánico que le calo los nervios y si no fuera por sus compañeros ella se hubiera lanzado contra todo el escudo. Intentando derribar lo y probablemente muriendo de intentarlo. Pero eso no funcionaria. 

Estaban exiliados.

* ***** * 

  
-Él es Hydra, siempre fue un agente doble.- Lloro Carol, con la voz lo más apretada entre su garganta de lo posible. Mirando solo a Tony esperando su reacción. Mientras el genio estaba perplejo. Hubo un momento en que todos en la sala posaron sus acongojadas o curiosas miradas sobre él. 

Tony pudo haberse híper-ventilado, llorado o lamentado de todo los sucesos que más temía para el porvenir de la tierra. Tenía todo el derecho de la vida misma de lamentarse y sufrir por su mundo. Por su viejo amor. 

Es así. En momentos como estos era hora de actuar. 

-No.- Menciono el genio impresionando a todos.- No lo es. 

Peter se movió incómodo y alcanzo a Tony desde atrás tomando su mano, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa. Carol respondió. 

-De que hablas, Sé que no quieres creerlo pero es así. Steve es Hydra y nos jodió a todos. 

-No, no lo es. Debe de haber una explicación. Steve jamás sería un Nazi.- la mano de Peter se aflojo sobre la suya. Pero Tony no la dejo ir. La sostuvo incluso si la duda carcomió a Quill.

Es que acaso Peter aún tenía dudas sobre él. Porque si era así. Entonces Tony no le dejaría ir. 

\- Debemos volver a la tierra, cada segundo aquí es una más que Hydra toma al mundo bajo su control.- Dijo Fury y nadie dijo nada más. 

La milano se abasteció rápido y luego lo más antes posible se puso en camino a Terra.   
  


* ***** * 

-No tenemos que ir.- Empujo Gamora apoyándose con  cuidado sobre la puerta de la habitación de Peter y Tony. El pasillo sobre sus espaldas era negro como el espacio mismo y más solitario de lo normal. Después de aquella reunión, todos se habían refugiado en sus propios asuntos y las luces de la nave se apagaron para guardar energía y dejar que sus ocupantes descansaran en la quietud de la oscuridad. Cómodos y seguros. 

Tony voltio desde la cama, donde estaba aún pensando, quiso decir algo; entre algo carismático o suplicante, tal vez sarcástico, de que tenían que hacer esto porque era lo correcto. Pero no dijo nada solo se quedó allí, sentado mirando la espalda de su pareja al igual que Gamora lo hacía.

Peter estaba mirando a través de la ventana el espacio machado de estrellas. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su espalda, la cabeza ligeramente colgando y los pies firmes sobre el suelo. 

Ninguno de los otros dos, podía ver su expresión pero simulaban o creían que este estaba serio o enojado. Tal vez algo triste. 

-¿Cuantas personas hay en la tierra Tony?- Pregunto con una voz plana. Sin empujones o matices estrás. Solo calmada y segura. Tony vacilo y respondió con la voz entrecortada.   
-Millones de personas.-  

-Entonces tenemos un millón de razones para volver. - Peter miro a Gamora y a Tony deteniendo su mirada en los azules ojos de la persona que amaba. 

-Un millón de razones Tony, no solo una.- Volvió a pronunciar esta vez girándose nuevamente hacia la ventana. No esperando nada más. Todo había quedado claro. Gamora tomo el silencio como su hora de salida de escena y los dejo a los dos solos con su silencio. 

Tony se levantó de la cama inseguro y abrazando  a Peter por la espalda. Besando ligeramente su cuello.  

-No hago. Soy consciente que regresamos por toda la tierra, por todos nuestros amigos. No solo por Steve.-  

Las manos de Peter apretaron las de Tony, antes de apartarlas y finalmente darle la cara a su amante. 

-Eso espero.-  

Tony frunció los labios, Peter estaba buscando pelea y él no le daría el gusto en eso. Simplemente beso la boca del Guardian y se separó de ella cuando este se estaba animando. 

-Qué poca fe me tienes. 

* ***** * 

  
La nave tenía solo unos segundo para disminuir la velocidad galáctica y otro para que Peter nivelara o si no se estrellarían contra la superficie. Unos instantes después de que la recién revivida Quasar golpeara el escudo galáctico que protegía la tierra. 

La luz ilumino el punto oscuro de la tierra y la cúpula de energía negra sobre Nueva York se desprendió. Cuando la Milano bajo Hydra estaba allí esperando.

La tierra no era un lugar seguro en este momento. Hydra tenía sus tentáculos por todos lados; Violando y Maltratando al mundo. Pero esta vez sería la última vez. 

_¨Eso era una promesa.¨_

Fue épico. Que héroes y hasta villanos se unieron para derrocar a la organización del cráneo y el pulpo. 

La nave chisporroteo e crujió, cuando fue alcanzada por un rayo y antes de desplomarse completamente en el piso todos saltaron en vuelo. Listos para la batalla con sus armas a mano y el corazón lleno de esperanzas. Rompieron cuantas caras malvadas posibles y aflojaron el yugo de la organización justo antes de que su actual líder saliera del nido de donde se encontraba.

Con una brillante armadura reluciendo su infame estrella. A Tony se le helo la sangre cuando reconoció su tecnología en manos de Hydra. En manos de Steve. 

Eso fue un golpe duro. Pero faltaba más.

  
* ***** * 

 

Steve Rogers siempre fue un hombre afable, de gentil sonrisa sencilla e el rostro de un hombre leal y sincero. El hombre que estaba parado frente ellos era todo lo contrario a eso.

El primer golpe del sociópata fue hacia Tony fue primero emocional. 

-Te amaba. Aun lo hago. Hydra podría ser imparable y más brillante que ahora si te nos unieras. Siempre fuiste un chiquillo débil persiguiendo las faldas de tus padres. Ni siquiera eran tus padres. Eras el escudo para que su verdadero hijo no muriera. Simple carne de cañón quien diría que al final eras un genio.- había dicho el infame Rogers. Aun así Tony no flaqueo aunque doliera. No le daría la satisfacción.- Que desperdicio.-   

 

Agrego con burla y asesto un certero golpe sobre el reactor en el pecho de la armadura dejando a Tony en el piso con una profunda herida emocional. Justo en el momento en que el ingeniero estaba intentando razonar con él. 

 

-Eres mi héroe.- Arremetió Tony con la voz entrecortada y la mente ya algo lejana. – ¿Que estas haciendo?-

  
\- Lo se Tony, Aun soy tu héroe.- Respondió Rogers levantando el escudo una vez más. Peter se lanzó con furia sobre el soldado cuando este estaba a punto de degollar a su pareja con el mismo escudo que Tony le había fabricado. 

_"el muy maldito estaba jugando con el."_

 

Rogers se sacudió a Quill sin mucho esfuerzo, lanzándolo lo más lejos posible dispuesto a devolver otros golpes a su antiguo amigo. Tony se levantó lanzando su mejor arsenal pero fue en vano. La armadura era demasiado buena tanto como la de él. La pelea iba a ser demasiado larga si no fuera porque Carol llego con todo su fuerza arrebatándole a Rogers de las manos a Tony. 

 

-¡No... Carol no!- Tony grito aterrado de lo que Carol iba a ser. 

 

_¨Lo iba a matar.¨_

 

Peter se estaba incorporando del piso cuando una fuerte explosión dorada cubrió el cielo y antes de ser segado por la luz busco a Tony con la mirada.

  
La oscuridad del domo callo y desde diferentes puntos del planeta los héroes surgieron para derrotar a las ratas. 

¨Bien hecho Carol.¨ Dijo Peter cuándo la Carol descendió de los cielos con el cuerpo laxo y magullado de Rogers.- Sabia que harías lo correcto.-  

 

Él no estaba muerto. No podría pagar por sus crímenes muerto.

 

* ***** *

  
\- No puedo irme Peter. 

La pelea había terminado al fin, hace unos días atrás nada más (dos días). Los héroes se habían reunido en diferentes lados para arrasar lo que quedaba de Hydra. Pero en general todo estaba mucho mejor. 

  
Steve acaba de despertar después de la paliza que Carol le propino. Y al final Cobik confeso el haber hecho el lavado de cerebro hacia el Capitán América y a unas cuantas personas más. 

Entonces Steve Rogers era Inocente. 

 

Peter no estaba bien con ello, en la forma que todos parecían perdonar a Rogers tan rápido o tal vez él lo vio así. Pero no se quedaría para verlo, después de todo no estaba a gusto en la tierra. 

  
_¨Era un hijo prodigo de la tierra. El podía volver cuando quiera pero ese no era su hogar. Su corazón y alma estaban en la galaxia. Al igual que lo estaba con Tony.¨_

Lo que Peter no espero fue que Tony estuviera en ese momento allí delante de él, con su costoso traje de color gris esmaltado, diciendo que no se marcharía nuevamente de la tierra con los guardianes; Con él. 

 

-Si puedes, solo tienes que seguirme a la nave.- Rogó, con una suave sonrisa juguetona y un ligero tono de broma. Pero Tony solo desvió la vista al piso, indeciso. Peter le tomo de las manos y el moreno volvió a mirarle; Triste. -Tenemos un presente. Tony, también tenemos un futuro. No te quedes aquí, donde estarás tan lejos de mí. 

 

-Lo siento... yo. 

 

-¿Es por Steve?- Pregunto, con la voz acongojada.- ¿Te quedaras aquí, por él? 

 

En realidad Peter no quería oír la respuesta porque él ya la intuía. Era Tony después de todo. Pero había un amargo golpe de realidad que debía presenciar. 

 

-No puedo dejarle, el necesita mi ayuda.- 

 

-Por dios. Tony, tu eres mi pareja, no puedes pedirme que te deje aquí con él. Así no funcionan las cosas. 

 

\- Peter, por favor confía en mí. - 

 

-no puedo... te amo. Que no lo entiendes. Ya te olvidaste de todas las veces que te lo dije en el espacio.- Tony guardo silencio.- No puedo creerlo. 

 

Peter se tomó el cabello con exasperación y estaba por marcharse. No quería quedarse y no quería dejar a Tony.   

 

-Soy un imbécil por creer que te olvidarías de el.-   

 

-No. No es eso. Por favor entiende.   

 

\- Me iré Tony, en un día o dos.- Peter dudo, mirando a Tony con angustia y se macho dejando a Tony allí. Parado a mitad del cuarto de lo que quedaba de Stark Tower. 

 

-Peter- Grito Tony pero Peter no podría voltear en ese instante. Estaba cansado de que siempre tenía que ser el persiguiendo a Tony. 

 

Estaba cansado... necesitaba dormir... 

 

* ***** * 

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Steve desde la camilla donde estaba recuperándose desde el incidente del golpe de estado. Una de sus manos estaba esposada a la muralla reforzada; contra súper soldados y seguramente para cualquier otro héroe. Aun que voluntariamente no iba a romperlas. 

_"Vibranio tal vez"_   Pensó Tony fugaz, con una ligera inclinación de cejas por la pregunta formulada. 

 

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no estaría aquí? 

 

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Tony... - Suspiro serrando los ojos, ocultando sus brillantes y ahora sosegados irises azules. -Si no te vas ahora no alcanzaras a los Guardianes. 

 

Steve vacilo las ultimas palabra no pudiendo pronunciarlas correctamente, estaba ese miedo allí presente, de que Tony se marchara otra vez y esta vez. si seria para siempre.

  
Como podría perder a Tony, otra vez. 

-No Pretendo alcanzarlos.- Menciono bajito apenas siendo una afirmación. Lo suficiente mente alto para ser oído por el soldado. 

 

Steve le miro extrañado con la boca ligeramente desencajada, en lo que probablemente seria una pregunta que ni el mismo logro formular. 

 

-¿P-Porque?- Tropezando las consonantes. 

 

-Me obligaron a irme de la Tierra Steve.- Dijo desviando la vista para ordenar su pequeño discurso. 

 

-Tu y Carol. No pude despedirme de nadie o encargarme de mis negocios. Deje a mis chicas solas gracias a dios Pepper, F.R.i.D.A.Y. y MJ. Lograron resguardar algo de todo mi trabajo.- Tony estaba nervioso con las manos en los bolsillos de su caro traje de diseñador en su estilizado cuerpo. El traje color gris que resaltaba su esbelta figura fibrosa, La camisa azul marino que destacaba sus ojos; Steve necesitaba concentrarse.- No podía irme esta vez... no dejándote así.

  
Esta vez Tony le lanzo una mirada casi divertida, de esas que dicen. 

_¨Vamos hombre mírate, Como crees que me iré dejándote así. ¨_

 

_¨Estoy completamente seguro de que Carol te tumbo unas cuantas muelas.¨_

 

_¨Sabes que me haré cargo de ti, lo e hecho antes, créeme no me molesta.¨_

 

Steve bajo la mirada y apretó las sabanas entre sus fuertes manos. Claro que Tony no se iría de la tierra esta vez. No podría irse dejando las cosas como las había encontrado. Este hombre tan jodido iba a ayudar a reconstruir todo lo que Steve y Hydra habían tiraron abajo y no solo iba a reconstruir las cosas si no mas probable a mejorarlas. 

 

Tony era así... Un buen hombre. Uno mejor que el. 

 

" _Su Tony_ " 

 

\- Pero, el esta enamorado de ti.- Dijo sin mas, como un pensamiento en voz alta... Tony no necesitaba que Steve aclarara de quien hablaba. Era Quill claramente. 

 

-Y yo lo amo a el.- Respondió Tony. 

 

Lo que siguió después fue un largo silencio incomodo, donde ninguno miro a los ojos del otro. Steve sabia que Peter amaba a Tony. Lo había sospechado la primera vez que Tony se fue al espacio. En ese entonces estaba muy molesto con el hombre de hierro. Dolido y celoso.

  
Y esta vez Steve sabia que Peter había logrado enamorar a Tony también. Sin embargo probablemente Tony no le estaba tomando el peso. 

O realmente lo sabia y aun así estaba quedándose esta vez. 

 

El no odiaba a Peter Quill. No odiaba el gesto de disgusto que el Guardián siempre le daba o la forma en que Peter congeniaba con el... 

 

Steve odiaba sin embargo la forma en que Peter había aprendido a acaparar a Tony.

  
Su Tony. El hombre coqueto de bonita mirada azul que le dio un futuro a un viejo soldado sin nada en el mundo. 

_¨Un hogar¨_

 

Estaba celoso... Por que Peter se había llevado a Tony esa vez y algo de Tony se quedo en el espacio entonces. 

 

Ahora el ingeniero se había ido al espacio nuevamente por su culpa... Y esta vez no volvió.

  
Tony podía estar allí frente a el ahora mismo. Pero la mente de este estaba lejos, junto a las estrellas. En la remota y eterna galaxia. Steve no cabía en eso. 

Rogers, no quería eso. El quería todo de Tony. 

 

Su alma... Su cuerpo, su tiempo y Steve podría darle todo eso a el también.

  
Pero esta vez, parecía haber perdido.   

_"Porque no importa cuanto lo ames. Ya no es tuyo._ "  Pensó Steve. 

 

\- Doom también esta enamorado de ti, ¿creo?- Menciono, afligido por que tenia que alejar todos esos pensamientos tristes. Tony dijo que se quedaría, con eso le bastaba. 

 

Tony estallo en risa. 

 

-Que te pasa, es Doom. El solo se ama así mismo y a Sue aun... Probablemente.- Finalmente con aquella broma que había aligerado el ambiente, Tony, abandono su tensa postura y se acerco a la camilla, dando una profunda mirada a los moretones que de negro comenzaban a volverse morados. 

 

Steve estiro una mano, quedándose corta por las esposas. Pero no importo, cuando Tony, tomo con seguridad su mano en un apretón suave pero fuerte a la vez. y luego con un pequeño giro entrelazo sus dedos. 

 

Aquel contacto supo a gloria. 

 

* ***** *   
  
  


Aquella tarde, El viento soplo con fuerza sobre la pista. Peter tenia la vista clavada en el camino, esperando paciente a que un auto llegara y Tony se bajara de el. sonriendo y trayendo alguna maleta consigo. Diría alguna broma, como. 

¨¿Que paso chico estrella? ¿Acaso dudaste?¨ 

 

Se subirían a la nave y pondrían rumbo a la reconstruida Xandar. 

 

-Ya debemos irnos Peter.- Llamo Gamora a su espalda donde todos estaban esperando a que su Capitán y líder subiera a la nave. La milano debía partir. 

 

\- Lo se Gamora, solo esperemos cinco minutos mas.- Ella medito un momento antes de regresar a la nave y de susurrar. 

 

-Esta bien Peter.- 

 

El viento siguió soplando. 

 

Peter bajo la vista, desvaneciendo las lagrimas antes de voltear a la nave con el rostro decidido y marcharse. 

 

_Tony no vendría._

 

La Milano, se estremece prendiendo sus motores y sin vacilación despego atravesando el cielo como una flecha, en solo unos segundos. Cuando llego mas allá del cielo, fue como ver una estrella fugaz abandonar la tierra y en solo un instante, como si ya no existiera, desapareció. 

 

* ***** * 

 

Desde entonces habían pasado 6 meses.   

En la Galaxia habían pasados grandes cosas... Los Guardianes se habían convertido honorariamente en oficiales del Nova Prime y Scott Lang el nuevo inquilino de la Milano, se la estaba pasando de maravilla.   

 

Peter sin embargo desvió toda su atención a Sam. Su viejo amigo de aventuras y al parecer recientemente revivido. Le mantenía alejado del sentimiento del despecho que aun así le atormentaba desde que Tony le abandono.   

 

En realidad Peter no deseaba volver a la tierra jamás. porqué que no habia nada, en ella para el.

  
Si sus amigos querían verle, una llamada seria suficiente, había paz en Terra, no había necesidad de los Guardianes de la galaxia. 

Tony, ya no le necesitaba después de todo este estaba con Steve. 

 

Al menos eso pensaba Peter. El no espero ver a Tony junto a Carol en la pista de aterrizaje.  
En el fondo de su garganta Star Lord sintió el mal sabor agrio de la ira creciendo. Porque el no estaba listo para encarar a Tony. Jamás lo estaría. 

  
Peter estaba hecho para amar a Tony, no para odiarlo.

No bajo de la nave muy feliz, bajo lento y de mal humor. Siendo abrazado por una sonriente Carol. Que se le apego al cuello como los buenos amigos que eran. Ella estaba riendo y hablando a toda velocidad sobre algo que Peter no escucho, por que la atención de Quill estaba fija en los pies de Tony esperando cualquier movimiento de su Ex amante. 

Pero Tony no se movió y Peter no quiso subir la vista, para ver la cara de felicidad del hombre. Carol se soltó con la sonrisa torcida y luego se volvió para ver a Stark. 

 

-Ve a saludarle.- Menciono Carol con la voz aterciopelada y le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo a Quill un par de pasos hacia el moreno.

 

Tony estaba allí entonces, con una sonrisa radiante en sus perfectos labios de niño rico y la recortada barba de candado. con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero ajustado.

  
Se veía muy feliz; en paz. Rogers seguramente le había hecho muy feliz durante los últimos seis meses. 

Peter iba a saludar con algo de esfuerzo pero el moreno lo corto. 

 

-Le he dicho a Steve, que me casare contigo.- Dijo Tony casi gritando, cuando este ya estaba llegando a su lado. 

 

Peter quedo de piedra deteniendo su caminata hacia el genio.

 

-¿Que?- 

 

-Que, le he dicho a Steve que me casaría contigo.- Repitió mas alto y Carol se carcajeo  animada a su espalda. esperando la reacción de Peter, claro. 

 

Pareciera que la mujer ya sabia, que Tony diría eso y allí estaba Peter como tonto estático sin saber que contestar. Con un poco de amor propio hubiera dicho algo despechado y jocoso como. 

 

¨Lo siento baby, pero ese barco ya zarpo.¨ 

 

Pero... claro el y su cuerpo era unos masoquistas. Porque lo que salió de sus labios no fue nada así. 

 

-¿Y que te dijo el?- Maldita el y su mente tan débil ante Tony. Porque mierda, quería Peter saber la opinión de Steve Rogers, Cuando el moreno de su vida estaba pidiéndole matrimonio en este preciso momento. 

 

Porque Tony estaba pidiéndole matrimonio ¿No?  Y ¿Dónde estaba la caja con el anillo?

 

-Que te tumbaría los dientes, si me dejas ir.- Respondió el genio con una sonrisa socarrona bailándole en los labio. Peter estaba seguro, de que esta vez se haría el difícil que haría pagar a Tony. Por tantos quebraderos de cabeza que le dio. Pero antes de responder algo hábil Stark continuo.- Y que si me rechazabas, el se casaría conmigo. 

 

_Ah, no. Eso no._

 

Peter se movió rápido contra el cuerpo de Tony y le estampo un beso en la nariz. El quería un beso en los labios pero estaba tan nervioso y espantado a la vez que fue lo mejor que logro.

  
Tony no ayudo cuando se rio en voz alta. 

-¡¡Por dios, Peter... Tony se te esta declarando y tu le das un beso en la nariz!! - Se burlo Carol, cruzándose de brazos imitando molestia. 

 

Peter, se voltio con cara de fastidio, mostrando el dedo medio a su amiga y mientras tanto le agarraba una nalga a Tony. Quien seguía riendo. 

 

Extrañaba a este hombre. se inclino y se besaron nuevamente. Esta vez como correspondía. Con los labios apretados unos contra los otros y la boca abierta para acariciarse las lenguas.

  
Tony sabia a coca-cola y a comida espaciada; curry de pollo, le supo a Peter y entonces le dio hambre. Tony podría invitarle comida Indu a el y a su equipo. 

-No me quedare mucho tiempo. Me iré, en un día o dos.- Dijo Peter entre el beso y el apretado abrazo que retenía el cuerpo de Tony junto al suyo. el genio gimió aferrándose a su cintura y no dijo nada. 

 

Solo se volvieron a besar hasta cuando los Guardianes emergieron de la nave para saludar.

  
-Es bueno ver que se reconciliaron, Quill estuvo seis meses miserable desde que nos fuimos.- Dijo Rocket y Peter se recordó patearlo en cuanto se separara de Tony. 

-Recuerdan cuando se puso a llorar cuando pasamos por las nebulosas Orinjas.- Comento Nebula. 

 

-Si, Peter se ponía a llorar hasta en los almuerzos.- Remato Drax.

  
Peter los iba a matarlos a todos.

Como Quill supuso Tony los llevo a comer a un restaurante de comida étnica y terminaron festejando en la nueva Torre de Stark. 

 

Un nuevo rascacielos de inimaginable altura. 

 

El sexo de reconciliación era bueno. 

 

Peter dejo a Tony hacer sus cosas al día siguiente mientras el le pedía un favor a Carol.

 

Era hora de ajustar cuentas. 

 

* ***** *   
  
  


Carol le había contado como habían sido las cosas durante esos seis meses. Peter pensaba que Carol estaba narrando de una forma muy cómica. Porque estaban riendo a carcajadas con todos los sucesos que Peter se habia perdido. 

Doom habia pedido un armisticio a Iron man. y bajo la impresión de todo el mundo Tony habia aceptado. dándole a Doom, la oportunidad de reivindicarse y de formar una extraña amistad con el es dictador. amistad que todos desaprobaron. 

 

Víctor se habia convertido en el nuevo War machine y últimamente era uña y mugre de Tony.

  
Carol mencionó que Doom, habia sido uno de los que mas habia insistido en que Tony se quedara en la tierra y superara a Quill. Peter se rio tan fuerte que se atoro con la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. recordando para después preguntarle los detalles a su prometido y de ser posible besarle delante de la condenación.

 _"Ya es mío, perra."_   Pensó Peter.

Carol también menciono que últimamente habia una paz dudosa por que tal parece que la magia estaba fallando y que Stephen tubo un ataque de nervios que afecto a todos de cierto modo y que nada mas ni menos Loki estaba tomando el manto de Hechicero supremo. la capitana dijo que en realidad estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de momento pero que todos estaban vigilando bien al hechicero maniaco.

Peter pregunto por kitty. pero su amiga insistió en que esta estaba bien viviendo la vida simple.

Que el mundo estaba a salvo y que se llevara a Tony al espacio luego y dejara de dudar de una vez por todas.

\- Me gustaría hablar con el.- Dijo Peter cuando las cervezas se estaban acabando y Carol estaba atorando su boca con lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa.

-¿Con quien?- Pregunto esta limpiándose la mostaza de la comisura de su labio.

-Con Rogers.- 

* ***** * 

 

Había un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio. Desde simples permisos hasta tratados y análisis psicológicos de varias páginas y más páginas que estaban tapizando todo la superficie de la mesa. Steve suspiro apretándose la sien con sus dedos. Ya sentía una migraña nacerle.

Durante los últimos seis meses las cosas no fueron realmente fáciles... después del juicio y el indulto. Vinieron las sesiones de reavivación donde Steve recordó cada una de las cosas que había hecho durante su faceta psicótica y manipuladora.

No estaba muy orgulloso de la forma en que tomo las cosas después.

Él se había ido.

Tomo su motocicleta y una mochila; algo de dinero y se marchó a recorrer el país de bajo perfil olvidando completamente que aun habían gestiones que realizar. Personas a las quienes pedir disculpas y personas a las que les debía más que nada.

Secretamente Steve deseo que al menos Tony le siguiera.

Tal vez podrían tener alguna oportunidad entre ellos. Algo cálido después de tantos años de fría desconfianza y las solitarias emociones de ese amor que jamás tuvo inicio.

Sin embargo, Tony no vino.

Porque durante esos primeros 4 meses Tony se ocupó en reinventar el mundo. En arreglar el daño que él había cometido y no tenía como reparar.

Es por eso que Tony no vino a él. Por eso y por una razón más.

_¨Peter¨_

Tony no estaba tratando bien las cosas. No después de dejar que Quill se fuera. Como no había comunicación o noticias de los Guardianes Iron Man hiso lo que siempre había cuando tenía un problema emocional, lo tapo y cubrió sus sentimientos con un montón de trabajo.

Reparar el mundo es cosa difícil y tomo todo tu tiempo.

Tony, estaba tomando las cosas al ritmo de Tony.

Steve respetaba eso.

Allí fue cuando Steve supo que no debía seguir ocultándose y lloriqueando por sus problemas, debía enfrentarlos. Como siempre debía hacerlo.

Volvió a Nueva York y entro a la nueva Torre Stark con una celosa MJ siguiendo sus pasos y se presentó ante un muy ojeroso Tony Stark. Que estaba muy poco de dormirse sobre el piso.

 _¨ ¿Dime Tony? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?¨_ Había dicho entonces y Tony le sonrió amable y luego este se desmayó.

Steve trabajo duro después. Busco a sus reclutas y los volvió a juntar para rehacer nuevamente al equipo. Las cosas fueron más fáciles después, aunque a Rogers no le gustaba la pegajosa existencia de Víctor Von Doom, sobre los hombros de Tony.

La Condenación parecía lapa humana sobre el ingeniero.

Cuando Steve le pregunto a Tony porque lo soportaba. Tony se encogió de hombros y dijo.

_¨Todos podemos tener una segunda oportunidad... bueno para Víctor esta sería la milésima oportunidad.¨_

Steve se halló preguntándose en los días siguientes si es que tal vez era posible que Tony le diera una nueva oportunidad a él también. Pero fue después que el ingeniero le confesó que volvería a irse al espacio.

Que extrañaba a Peter. Que quería casarse con él, pero que sospechaba que el Guardián lo rechazaría. Steve le sonrió y le dijo que si Peter Quill no aceptaba, Bueno Steve lo haría.

Nuevamente después de esa conversación las cosas fueron muy bien... fáciles; Agradables y calmadas.

Desde entonces pasaron nuevamente un par de meses.

Steve, Miro por la ventana de su oficina y se concentró en el hermoso atardecer. Sintiendo como las punzadas de cansancio y dolor desaparecían de su cabeza cuando admiraba ese hermoso paisaje. Hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió con estruendo dejando entrar a un agitado Peter Quill seguido por Carol.

-Peter te dije que no era buena idea. Porque no haces caso.- Dijo la capitana tomándole de la oreja al Guardián.

-Ya estamos aquí Carol. Deja de molestar.-

-Si Tony se entera, te va a dejar nuevamente.- Le amenazo Carol intentando sacar a Peter de la habitación a rastras. Parece que ninguno había reparado en la presencia de Steve aun. Rogers se sobo nuevamente la sien sabiendo que el dolor de cabeza volvería nuevamente.

Ya estaba viejo para estas cosas.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Pregunto con la voz de mando, pero con un ligero tono suave casi agradable. Los dos amigos se seguían tironeando hasta que repararon en la presencia del Capitán. Steve quería reírse de la cara de espanto y vergüenza que pusieron.

El silencio incomodo que vino después fue desagradable.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar Steve. Peter abrió la boca para soltar algo pero fue acallado por la mano de Carol rápidamente.

-Nada. Este tonto solo vino a preguntarte, si te acostaste con Tony en los últimos seis meses. Así que dile que no lo hiciste y nos iremos...- Steve miro a Carol con una ceja expectante y el ceño levemente fruncido. Finalmente suspiro y respondió justo lo que Peter quería oír con algo de broma.

-No me acosté con Tony en estos últimos seis meses.- Respondió tomando un documento para fingir leer antes de agregar con sorna.- Si lo hubiera hecho, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera mejor en la cama que Quill y Tony terminara quedándose en la tierra.-

Carol afianzo su agarre contra Quill justo cuando este comenzó a retorcerse intentando zafarse de Carol e irse a puños contra Steve. Sin embargo Rogers confiaba en la fuerza sobre humana de Carol quien ya estaba llevándose a Peter de la habitación.

-Vez, Steve no se acostó con tu novio. Ahora nos vamos.- Dijo Carol despidiéndose con una sonrisa de Steve antes de abandonar la habitación.

El silencio después de eso fue llenado de las risas de los reclutas que seguramente estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta.

 _¨Uno, ya no tiene privacidad estos días.¨_ \- Pensó Steve dejando el documento para después sobre la mesa y desparramándose más sobre la silla.

* ***** *

 

**Epilogo.**

 

 

 

Uno nunca sabrá realmente que tan grande es la galaxia o el tiempo; o incluso que tan tenaces son las personas. Sin embargo algunas cosas terminan parecidas a como empezaron.

  
Asi que..

La nave se remeció por el ascenso hacia la atmosfera fuera del planeta Tierra. Fue hace un par de días cuando su mente ya más calmada, Tomo la decisión de que era hora de partir nuevamente hacia brillante y machado cosmos.

Las estrellas... su actual hogar.

La pequeña esfera azul que flotaba ordenadamente en su pacifico pero a veces remecido sistema solar. Estaba quedando poco a poco atrás. Cuando la Milano finalmente atravesó su cielo como una fecha y se alejó nuevamente de superficie. Pero esta vez con la promesa de volver de vez en cuando.

Porque aunque pertenecían al espacio siempre serian hijos pródigos y amigos recurrentes de la Tierra.

Este siempre seria su hogar, tanto como la galaxia lo era. Aunque viajaran de un lugar a otro entre las estrellas y el vacío.

Peter, tomo firmemente los controles de la nave y se obligó a concentrarse cuando finalmente la Tierra estuvo lejos. Aun había un largo camino que recorrer hasta Knowhere o tal vez hacia Xandar.

Pilos, Spartax, Siruis, Kant; Planeta habitado número 6665- G. Todas eran buenas opciones. El universo y las estrellas eran infinitas y constantes.

Había sido hace un par de días, Cuando Peter Quill volvió a la tierra no esperando nada y yéndose con las manos más que llenas. Después de todo finalmente estaba llevándose a Tony consigo.

Esta vez por voluntad propia... Esta vez para Siempre.

Peter, fue más que paciente. Después de tantos quebraderos de cabezas y desilusiones. Podía estar con la persona que amaba y que le amaba a él también.

Había una Boda pendiente. Pero, eso podría ser después.

Aun había cosas que resolver... Gamora había amenazado a Tony con que si Volvía a dejar a Peter. Ella haría una versión alienígena de la película MISERY.

Y Rocket algo sobre ponerle un ship rastreador al Ingeniero.   
  


Tony prometió que jamás volvería a hacer llorar a Peter.

-Más te vale, No quiero volver a resbalar en el piso por las lágrimas de Quill.- Dijo Drax de forma despreocupada.

-Deja de exponerme Drax, pensé que éramos amigos.- Grito Peter desde los controles. No quería voltearse estaba rojo, como el sol por donde estaban pasando.

\- Somos amigos, es por eso que le estoy explicando lo miserable que fuiste sin él y así no quedra irse de nuevo.-

-Chicos lo prometo, No me volveré a ir.- Dijo Tony Tomando de la mano a Peter.

\- Esta nave se está haciendo pequeña.- refunfuño Rocket.- Stark vamos a rehacer tu armadura. Con seis meses en la tierra seguro ya está des actualizada.-

-Hey, mi armadura esta perfecta.

Rocket solo bufo y se fue fuera del control de mandos. Tony se levantó de su silla y se fue corriendo tras él. Todos terminaron yéndose a diferentes lados de la nave para realizar cualquiera de sus labores.

Peter se quedó solo en los mandos. Inicio el piloto automático y se sentó cómodamente viendo el paisaje.

El espacio en ese sector de la galaxia era salpicado de estrellas y de un profundo color verdoso contrastante al sol rojizo. Aún no había dirección precisa a donde ir. Pero bueno. Siempre podrían encontrar algo solo vagando por allí fuera.

Fue después de unos minutos cuando sintió las manos de su amante acariciarle los mechones de cabello y susurrarle cariñosamente.

 **-** ¿Esta bello el espacio allí a fuera?

-También lo está aquí a dentro.- Respondió Quill, dejando que Tony se sentara en su regazo. Esta era la calidez que Peter tanto estañaba. 

La calidez de Tony; Sus besos y su presencia. 

El sentimiento de finalmente estaban juntos y sin el miedo de que esto acabara en cualquier momento. 

Tony estaba besando la frente mientras Quill se aferraba al cuerpo del ingeniero. Cuando recordó.

-¿Hey, me pediste matrimonio sin anillo?- Tony se tenso y lo miro avergonzado.

-Estaba en mi bolsillo, cuando estabas aterrizando. Pero, me puse tan nervioso pensando que me mandarías al cuerno que se me olvido.- Peter se rió, no podía con este hombre.

*******

 

**Fin.**   
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de este fic.. wo fue muy divertido escribirlo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Luego de esto definitivamente escribiré mas Starkquill del 616 ( si es que logro acabar algo de lo que estoy escribiendo) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ¿LES GUSTO?
> 
>  
> 
> lo se, lo se.. tarde demasiado pero si les soy sincera nunca eh sido buena inspirándome con los climas calidos.
> 
>  
> 
> la escena que mas me costo escribir fue cuando carol le volo los dientes a rogers y fue la que peor me quedo.
> 
>  
> 
> ufff

**Author's Note:**

> hola Panquecitos de arándano, espero les gustara la historia. seguramente odiaran a Steve y Carol pero antes debo mencionarles que todo tiene un gran explicación que se desenrollara en los tres capítulos que tendrá el fic. recuerden que este Steve es Hydra y quiere que Carol gane el enfrentamiento que se esta armando. a la vez que necesita a Tony lejos para que no sea un obstaculizo para su misión o para el. ;)
> 
> me tome la libertad de cambiar ciertas cosas del evento Civil War II, aquí los guardianes de la galaxia no participaran ya que estarán muy lejos.


End file.
